taylor_swift_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Storm (album)
}} "The Storm" is the eight studio album by Taylor Swift. It was released on November 7th 2021 by Republic Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. The album debuted in the top 10 on the Billboard 200 albums chart, coming in at #2 with 90,000 total copies sold in its first week. The album was also certified Platinum on February 24th, 2022, by RIAA. Background After a two year break from releasing Lover, she announced that she was working on her eight studio album. She then got interviewed on Ellen and hinted on a new track title, when Ellen disagreed with her on something and she stated "Well I can't change your mind." She later released the debut single from the album, Change Your Mind. ''She later began teasing a new song called ''Snakes Ahoy, referencing how Scott Borchetta lied to her and betrayed her by selling all her music to Scooter Braun. She later released it as the second single. After a long time of not revealing anything about the album, she had revealed that the title would be "The Storm" and revealed the tracklist via Instagram. The album was later officially released on November 7th, 2021. Production Taylor Swift had stated that she had gotten inspiration for her new album due to the feud with her and Scooter Braun. She later began working on songs in the studio and had 13 songs already finished, deciding to put them all into an album. She later began working on the deluxe edition for the album, and got inspiration from 80s Synth-pop. She later announced that she had finished the deluxe version and began picking the singles for the album. She decided to only release two singles, as they were the ones she connected to the most. She later officially released the album. Sound and writing The album was inspired by 80s Synth-pop as she had been listening to a lot of that genre at the time. She later went into the studio and researched about new genres of music and began experimenting new genres. Release and promotion She promoted the album by leaving clues and easter eggs on her Instagram posts every day starting from August 12th. She later officially announced the album and did a pre-order and countdown on her website. She also released two singles, Change Your Mind and Snakes Ahoy. Singles The lead single, "Change Your Mind", was released on August 14th, 2021. The second single "Snakes Ahoy" was released on September 30th, 2021. The third single "The Best" was released on October 2nd, 2021. Commercial performance The album came in at #2 and later #5. It then knocked everything else off the charts and went to #1. It was certified Platinum by RIAA. Tracklist Deluxe Scrapped Songs * Do You Feel The Love Yet? * Mountains * Thalassophobia * The Tempest * Can't Get Enough Trivia * Her favourite song on the album is Don't Play With Fire. * She originally wasn't gonna make this album as it took too long to make, but later finished it and decided to release it. * She had written over 38 songs for this album, but scrapped half of them. They were later all leaked on soundcloud. * She has stated that this is her favourite album she's ever made References Category:Albums Category:Taylor Swift Category:2021 Category:Explicit